Finchel- Abenteuer, Liebe
Datei:65629-glee-finchel.png.jpegFinchel- Abenteuer, Liebe & mehr !! ''' '''Status: Beendet Hallöle hier is mal wieder Lia mit einer neuen Finchel FF ! Nicht nur Finchel sondern auch ein anderes Paar werden in der FF auftauchen aber mehr verrät euch die Nudel nicht !! Viel Spaß beim Lesen !!!! Natürlich freue ich mich wie immer auf jedes Kommi ;) Diese FF widme ich allen Glee Fans aus dem Chat hier ;) P.S Die handelnden Personen kennen sich noch nicht ! 'Auch das noch !!!' Rachels Sicht: ''' Endlich Ferien !!! Entspannen, Erholung, Sonne & mehr !!! Meine beiden Dads hatten mir als Belohnung eine Reise zu den Malediven geschenkt sehr großzügig von ihnen :) War ich vllt. aufgeregt endlich mal raus aus diesem Lima Kaff hier !! Mein Abi hatte ich schon in der Tasche !!! Alles war super !!! Heute würde ich endlich mal für 2 Wochen entspannen !!! Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel ! thumb Ich bin Rachel Berry und werde ein Star !!! Aber ich war trotzdem unzufrieden mit mir !!! Ich hatte zwar einen Freund gehabt Jesse aber ich liebte ihn nicht !!!! Ich kannte ihn durch die Theathergruppe in die mich meine Dads gesteckt hatten !! thumb|leftIch wollte endlich einen Freund der mich liebte und den ich mochte !!! Nun war ich ihn zum Glück los !!!!! Und könnte meine Ferien endlich geniesen ohne Jesse, ohne Lima & ohne Eltern !!! <--------- Jesse D: Spätzchen ??? R: Ja ???? D: Bist du soweit wir sollten los fahren !! R: Ja ich komme schon !!!!! '''Finns Sicht: Endlich raus aus diesem Loser Kaff namens Ohio !!! Ferien wie sehr ich mich darauf gefreut hatte !! Endlich entspannung die letzten Tage waren echt Anstrengen gewesen aber nun hatte ich meinen Abschluss !! Mum war so stolz auf mich das sie mir eine Woche für die Malediven gesponsert hatte !! War ich vllt. aufgeregt vllt. würde ich ja eine neue Freundin finden eine die mich liebt und nicht betrügt so wie Quinn es getan hatte !! thumb|left <-------- So glücklich waren wir mal gewesen ....... M: Finn ??!! F: Ja was gibts ? M: Hast du alles ??? F: Ja wieso ? M: Wir müssen los sonst verpasst du noch den Flieger !! F: Ok ich komme !!! Santanas Sicht: thumb|left Ich war so glücklich !!!! Ferien !!! Das war dringend nötig !!!! Ich musste hier unbedingt weg Lima das is das letzte Kaff ! Heute würde ich zu den Malediven fliegen ♥ Das war auch dringenst nötig denn ich brauchte einen Tapeten wechsel ! Sam hatte mich verlassen ! Mich ! Wegen einer anderen ;( thumb Sam & seine neue ---------------> Aber jetzt würde sich alles ändern den in Malediven werden die Jungs schon auf mich warten ! Ein neuer Urlaubsflirt würde mich schon wieder aufmuntern! Jetzt musste ich allerdings los sonst würde ich den Flieger verpassen ! Mikes Sicht: thumb|leftHeute wäre es soweit die Ferien hatten begonnen und ich würde die Malediven sehen ich war so froh aus Lima für 2 Wochen rauszukommen !!!! Ich war so traurig!! Ich packte meinen Koffer dabei blickte ich auf ein Foto !!! ....Tina..!! Tina ----------> thumb Wie sehr ich sie vermisste ich hätte nie gedacht das ich Schluss mit ihr machen würde .... Aber sie hatte mich so entäuscht ....und nicht nur sie auch Artie mein bester Kumpel mit ihm hatte ich kein Wort mehr gewechselt ! Das mich meine beiden wichtigsten Menschen im Leben so enttäuschen würden hätte ich nie Gedacht ! Sie hatte mich mit meinen besten Freund betrogen... Ich Idiot hatte nichts bemerkt !! In der Pause hatte ich sie knutschen gesehen und hab sofort mit Tina Schluss gemacht..... Trotzdem fehlte mir sie .... thumb Tina & Artie .... -----------------------------------------------> Mist schon so spät ich müsste mich wahnsinnig beeilen sonst würde der Flieger ohne mich fliegen !! Ich werde sie vergessen !!!! Vielleicht finde ich bald jemand der Ehrlich zu mir ist und mich liebt ....... ( Im Flugzeug ) thumb|left Rachels Sicht: Nun flog ich also weg !!! Ich war so glücklich leider gab es keine Einzelplätze also musste ich mich in eine 4 er Reihe setzen! Nichtmal einen Fensterplatz ? Na super! Hoffentlich würden meine Sitznachbarn nicht nerven ! Neben mir saß eine ziemlich gutaussehende Latina in meinen Alter sie hatte schwarzes langes Haar und dunkelbraune Augen außerdem war sie sehr schlank ! thumb|left <---------- Die Latina Neben der Latina saß ein asiatischer Junge er war auch in meinen Alter hatte schwarze kurze Haare und einen sehr durchtrainierten Body! Er schien mich gar nicht zu bemerken denn er hörte Musik und wippte mit den Kopf und Fuß im Takt mit !! thumb Der Asiate --------------------------------------------> Dann kam ein super gutaussehender Junge auch in meinen Alter auf unsere Reihe zugerannt und nahm neben mir Platz ! Er war groß sehr groß ♥ hatte super süße verwuschelte braune Haare und braune Augen ! thumb|left <----------------------------Der gutaussehende Junge♥ Ich zog mein I Phone raus und hörte Musik wie gut es tat .... Santanas Sicht: Na super echt tolle Sitznachbarn einen asiaten der die ganze Zeit Musik hört aber irgendwie hot ist und ein eigentlich hübsches Mädchen in komischen Klamotten warum hab ich immer so ein Pech? Naja in 10 Stunden wäre ich sie ja los :D Dann Sommer, Sonne, Strand und heiße Jungs !!!! Mikes Sicht: Mit den Sitzplatz hatte ich echt Glück ! Es waren 2 Mädchen und 1 Junge in meinen Alter gemütlich lümmelte ich in meinen Sitz und hörte die neusten Lieder ! Die Latina war echt hübsch und hatte eine geheimnisvolle Art das Gefiel mir !!! Finns Sicht: Grade noch rechtzeitig lies ich mich in meinen Sitz fallen es war eine 4 er Reihe ! 2 Mädchen und 1 Junge ! Das Braunhaarige Mädchen trug gewöhnungsbedürftige Klamotten und hatte wunderschöne Braune Augen und ein schönes Lächeln ! Die Latina neben ihr sah genauso toll aus ! Doch die Braunhaarige hatte irgendwas besonderes sie hörte Musik aber das Lied kannte ich nicht ..... (5 stunden später) Guten Tag meine Damen und Herren der Pilot hat grade das Signal zum Anschnallen gegeben da wir mit Turbolenzen zu tun haben! (Alle schnallen sich an) (Flugzeug rüttelt Gasmasken fliegen raus) ( Rettungskaspel öffnet sich) (Rettungskaspel treibt auf dem Meer) Rachels Sicht: War das wirklich passiert ?? Wars ein Albtraum ?? Nein war es nicht! Ich war tatsächlich in einer Rettungskaspel!!! Omg Ich lag auf dem Gutaussehenden Typen ! Blutete ich ? Nein das is Tomatensaft! Was sollte ich tun ? *knall* Was war das ? Ich blickte mich um ..... Die Latina schien zu schlafen genau wie der Asiate! War der süße Typ tot ??? ich hielt sein Nase zu ! Der Typ sah mich erschrocken an ! ?: Spinnst du ? R: Sorry ? ?: Hey Ihr wacht mal auf ! (Asiate und Latina wachen auf) (? öffnet die Rettungskapsel) R: Du darfst die nicht öffnen ! ?: Wieso ? R: Sonst sind wir nicht versichert ! ?: Is doch egal ! R: ? ?: Altha Hammer !!! thumb R: Is da draußen ein gepflasterter Weg, Hotels oder Menschen? ?: Ne aber dafür das ! R: Wie heißt ihr überhaupt ? ?: Ich bin Finn ! (Latina geht auf mich zu) ?: Ich bin Santana schön dich kennen zu lernen ! R: Ich bin Rachel ! (Asiate kommt auf sie zu) ?: Ich bin Mike ! (Rachel geht auf und ab .....) R: Leute wir sind gestrandet !!! Ich seh nirgends einen Menschen,Hotels und hab keinen Empfang ! S: Ich auch nicht ! R: Wir brauchen einen Anführer ! F: Das über nehme ich ! R: Ich würde es aber gerne machen..... thumb (alle stellen sich hinter Finn) F: Ich bin der Anführer wir sollten Essen suchen gehen !! Und eine Unterkunft suchen ! (Na super voll der Held !!!) R: Was machen wir ? S: Ja ? was sollen wir machen ? F: Ihr bleibt hier !! S: Na super (später) Santanas Sicht: Na toll !! Ich war gestrandet !!! Mit 3 anderen der süße Asiate, ein großer Macho Boy & ein Mädchen das sehr nett zu sein schien aber kein Geschmack für Mode hatte !! Echt super ! Ich wollte doch endlich mal entspannen warum darf ich mich nicht einmal entspannen ! R: Santana ??? S: Ja ?? R: Sieh mal was ich gefunden habe! S: Boah wie geil !thumb R: Mädchen können auch was oder ?? S: Na klar wie cool ! R: Sieh mal !!! S: Was omg wie cool ! R: In der Kiste sind mega sweete Kleider & Bikinis ! S: Lass uns mal das Wasser ansehen ! R: Ok S: (will das Wasser trinken) R: Stopp ! S: Was is ?? R: Wir müssen erst schauen ob es sauber is ! ( Rachel geht auf das Wasser zu hüpft über Steine und rutscht in eine Lücke) S: Rachel ? R: Santana ??? S: Wo bist du ??? (rutscht auch weg) R: Shit wie kommen wir hier wieder raus ??? S: Da !!! thumb R: Wir sind in einer Grotte ! S: Ich schwimme da nicht lang ! R: Gut ich schwimme und du wartest hier ich hole Hilfe ! S: Ok ( Rachel springt ins Wasser und holt Hilfe) Finns Sicht: R: Finn !!!!! Mike !! F: Was denn ? R: Da seid ihr ja :) M: Is was passiert !! R: Santana kommt mit !!! (alle rennen zur Stelle) R: Wir brauchen ein Seil ! F: Unsere Gürtel ! M: Wir knoten sie zusammen ! R: Ok (Santana klettert mithilfe des Seils raus) S: Danke! Rachel hat was entdeckt! M: Was ??? R: Eine Hütte ! F: Na klar ! R: Wirklich ! (sind in der Hütte !) M: Wow !!! Wenigstens eine Unterkunft ! F: Ja aber keine Wechselklamotten ... R: Doch in der Kiste da ! F: Du verarscht mich doch ! R: Mädchen können auch was Finn ! F: ....Na und ! R: Wieso kannst du dich nicht einmal bei uns bedanken ??? F: Du könntest dich auch bei mir bedanken ! M: Hört auf zu streiten ! S: Genau das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht ! F: Um Handy Empfang zu bekommen müssen wir nach ganz oben der Insel !!! M: Ja das sollten wir morgen machen ! 'Liebe ?!' Rachels Sicht: Es is total unfair Finn kann sich auch mal bedanken ! Moment was war das ? ( Finn sitzt auf einer Palme) Oh, why you look so sad Tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through 'cause I've seen the dark side too When the night falls on you You don't know what to do Nothing you confess Could make me love you less I'll stand by you I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you So if you're mad, get mad Don't hold it all inside Come on and talk to me now Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too Well I'm a lot like you When you're standing at the crossroads Don't know which path to choose thumb Let me come along 'cause even if you're wrong I'll stand by you I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you And when... When the night falls on you, baby You're feeling all alone You won't be on your own I'll stand by you I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in, into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you and I'll never desert you I'll stand by you I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you I'll stand by you Omg er konnte wahnsinnig gut singen und wirkte gar nicht so macho mäßig ! Rachel Berry du verliebst dich jetzt nicht in einen Typen ........ Ich geh erstmal schwimmen das beruhigt mich schon! Finns Sicht: Nachdem ich den Song fertig gesungen hatte sah ich Rachel ....thumb Sie sah einfach nur Wow aus ! Irgendwie war sie ja schon ganz süß auch das sie immer alles besser machen wollen würde dennoch hatte ich immer noch Herzschmerz wegen Quinn ! Sie fehlte mir echt aber das was sie getan hatte ging echt nicht ! Diese Rachel schien echt süß aber ... Finn du bist ein Mann du brauchst kein Girl ! Wow, eigentlich bist du perfekt, du bist alles was ich mir wünschen würde ! Eine Freundin die zu mir hält und mich versteht sie hört außerdem gerne Musik ! Nicht so wie Quinn die es gehasst hat wenn ich gesungen hatte ! Omg Sie hat mich entdeckt !! Sie kam auf mich zu !! Omg was macht sie da ? (Rachel klettert auf die Palme zu Finn) R: Na an was dachtest du grade ? F: Wieso willst du das wissen ? R: Wenn du nicht reden willst sag es doch einfach ! (will weggehen) F: Warte ! R: Ich hab dich singen gehört ! F: Ich ähm ..... R: Das Lied war an deine Freundin oder ? F: Äh.. thumb R: Sie hat dich verlassen oder ? Man merkt es ! F: Woher ..? ( Rachel will weggehen und fällt von der Palme runter ) F: Alles Inordnung ? R: Lass mich Inruhe ich schaff das alleine ! F: Ich ..... R: Lass es ..! (geht weg) Mikes Sicht: Wow Santana und ich hatten eine Wasserschlacht gemacht das war vllt. lustig mit ihr konnte man super viel Spaß haben sie machte mir und sich keine Vorwürfe sondern akzeptierte es so wie es war ! Sie war echt nett zusammen hatten wir auch getanzt in der Hütte hatten wir nämlich viele Instrumente und Kleidung gefunden.... thumb|leftSie war echt hübsch hatte ihre Meinung ich hatte mich echt in sie verliebt aber mochte sie mich überhaupt ? Warscheinlich hatte sie nen Freund oder sie fand mich blöd ! Ich meine sie könnte jeden haben wieso sollte sie mich auswählen Finn sah schließlich auch gut aus ! Santanas Sicht: Man das darf doch nicht wahrsein ! Der Asiate war echt sweet zu mir gewesen Sam hätte so was nicht mit gemacht der hätte viel zu viel Angst das es seine Frisur zerstören würde ! Das fand ich total cool von Mike die Wasserschlacht war echt witzig ! Moment verliebte ich mich grade in Mike ??? Rachels Sicht: Ich wusste es ich hatte mich in Finn verknallt und machte mich total lächerlich vor ihn ! Wieso ???? thumb|leftMan wieso ?? Rachel ihr passt nicht zusammen er mag dich bestimmt nicht findet dich arrogant und nervig und hässlich ! Wieso ging er mir nicht aus dem Kopf??? Rachel Berry du bist ein Star du brauchst ihn nicht !!!! Ich nahm mir ne Blume und sagte er liebt mich ... er liebt mich nicht....er liebt mich ....er liebt mich nicht....er liebt mich ... S: Rachel ???? R: Ja ?? S: Kleide dich anders du könntest 1000 mal besser aussehen als du bist.... R: Meinst du ? S: Ja und jetzt komm mit wir machen die Jungs jetzt verrückt ;) R: Ähm .... vllt. haben sie ja ne Freundin....... S: Na und ??? Und jetzt komm ! R: Meinst du wirklich dass... S: Rachel halt die Klappe und komm mit !! R: Ok...... Santana war echt lieb in der kurzen Zeit war sie mir eine echte Freundin geworden... Vorsichtig kam ich raus und war etwas verunsichert.... R: Ich seh wirklich net übertrieben aus ???thumb S: Nein und jetzt lass uns die Jungs suchen.... thumb|leftMikes Sicht: Sie sah göttlich aus ohne viel tamtam sie war einfach sie selbst Santana ♥ Oh mein Gott Ich liebte sie tatsächlich........Sie hatte Rachel echt verändert..... Finns Sicht: Rachel sah einfach nur wow aus !!!! Aber sicherlich hatte sie einen Freund oder ??? Natürlich, hübsch und ehrlich sie hatte die Eigenschaften eines Mädchens die ich wollte doch sichherlich hatte ich sie vergrault durch meine schlechte Laune und damit das ich der bessere war......... Santanas Sicht: Mike und ich hatten den ganzen Abend geredet und geküsst er hatte mir seine Liebe gestanden.... das war so romantisch dabei war er richtig ehrlich und hatte nicht einen auf Macho oder so gemacht außerdem hatten wir beschlossen morgen nach Empfang zu suchen immerhin waren wir jetzt schon 2 Tage auf dieser Insel und ich glaubte das niemand bedauerte gestrandet zu sein .... Wir alle hatten uns verändert ................................ Rachels Sicht: R: Finn ich ähm...... F: Was gibts? R: Es tut mir Leid das ich so fies zu dir war undthumb F: Mir.....(bespritzt sie mit Wasser) R: Lass das !! ( Beide machen sich Gegenseitig nass) F: Mir tuts auch Leid ....nicht nur das ich hab.. R: Was hast du gemacht ??? F: Ich hab deine Songs gefunden und sie gelesen..... R: Du hast was ??? F: Du bist echt talentiert aber für wem war das Lied Get it Right ? R: Das geht dich nichts an (schubst ihn ins Wasser) F: Ist es an deinen Freund ..? R: Es ist für niemanden ok ..! F: Ok S: Kommt ihr Mike macht ein Lagerfeuer ! R: Ich komme schon ! (Am Lagerfeuer) M: Wollt ihr was singen ? S: Rachel singen wir we found love ?? R: Gerne ! (Blickt Finn in die Augen)thumb (Finn beobachtet Rachel) ( Mike und Santana verschwinden und lassen beide alleine) F: Rachel es tut mir Leid wegen vorhin....... R: ........ F: Wirklich und es war nicht fair von mir außerdem hab ich dich auch singen gehört ! R: Achja ?? F: Ja du hast das Lied Take a bow gesungen..... R: Natürlich........ F: Lass uns zusammen singen du weißt welches Lied ! R: Welches ? (fangen an) Finn und Rachel: Face to face and heart to heart We’re so close yet so far apart I close my eyes, I look away That’s just because I’m not okay Rachel: But I hold on Finn und Rachel: I stay strong Wondering if we still belong Will we ever say the words we’re feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? We will always, always, always be pretending? How long do I fantasize? Make believe that it’s still alive Imagine that I am good enough And we can choose the ones we love Finn: But I hold on Finn und Rachel: I stay strong Wondering if we still belong Will we ever say the words we’re feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always, always, always be Keeping secrets safe Every move we make Seems like no one’s letting go And it’s such a shame 'Cause if you feel the same How am I supposed to know? Finn, Rachel: Will we ever say the words we’re feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls (Rachel: Tear down all the walls) Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? (Finn: Only be pretending) Finn und Rachel: Will we always, always, always be pretending? Will we always, always, always be pretending? Will we always, always, always be pretending? ( Liedende) Er war echt gut aber nein Rachel du brauchst ihn nicht ! F: Verzeih mir Bitte !! R: Meinetwegen.... F: Du bist echt gut....... R: Schön aber wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen.... F: Rachel Ich ♥ Dich ! R: (blickt ihn irritiert an)thumb (Finn küsst Rachel) Santanas Sicht: thumb|leftMike und ich hatten uns erneut geküsst wir waren jetzt quasi zusammen ♥ Hoffentlich gilt das auch für Rachel & Finn denn Rachel steht total auf ihn und man merkt wie er sie anblickt ! Aber jetzt hab ich endlich jemanden gefunden der mich liebt......Mike der mich nie betrügen würde und super ehrlich ist......... Ich war ja so happy aber nicht nur das ich hatte auch eine neue gute Freundin gefunden nämlich Rachel..................... M: Sanny I Liebe dich du bist die beste Person meines Lebens ! S: Ich liebe dich auch Mike einfach alles an dir .... ( Küssen sich) thumb Miketana Kiss ------------------------------------------------------> 'Überraschungen & Herzschmerz !' Rachels Sicht: Langsam gingen wir voran um nach oben zu gelangen war es ein echt langer Weg ! Von weiten erkannte ich einen Wasserfall ! R: Leute seht mal ein Wasserfall !! F: Wow echt toll ! M: Lass uns eine Pause machen ! S: Ja ! (Rachel geht auf den Wasserfall zu) thumb R: Leute seht mal ! (Rachel rutsch aus und fällt in das innere des Wasserfalls) F: Rachel ???? M: Omg ! S: Rachel ?? F: Wir müssen sie suchen kommt... M: Meinst du echt.. S: Stimmt sie hat mir auch geholfen na los ! ( Alle 3 rutschen ebenfalls Weg ) R: Da seid ihr ja ! F: Wo sind wir hier ? S: OMG seht DOCH !thumb M: Das ist jetzt nicht wahr oder ? F: Sag mal ist das nicht ..... R: Das ist mein Hotel ! M: Nicht nur deins S: Das heißt wir waren gar nicht gestrandet ? F: Ja sieht so aus R: Der Wasserfall ist anscheinend mit den Hotel verbunden M: Ich glaub das ist eher zufall S: Leute das ist auch mein Hotel ! F: Meins auch ! ( Mann kommt auf sie zu ) ?: Kann ich ihnen....Omg Gott sie sind die vermissten Personen ! S: Ja wir sind gestrandet aber jetzt sind wir ja endlich hier ! ?: Das tut uns schrecklich leid Miss... S: Santana Lopez ?: Miss Lopez R: Können wir einchecken ? M: Das wäre nett wir würden gerne auf unser Zimmer ! ?: Selbstverständlich kommen sie mit... J: Rachel ????? R: Omg Jesse was machst du hier ?? J: Als ich gehört habe das du vermisst würst hab ich sofort meine Sachen gepackt um dich zu suchen ♥ (Jesse küsst Rachel) thumbR: Wie oft noch Jesse ich liebe dich nicht ! J: Wieso Rachel wir gehören einfach zusammen ..... R: (Blickt sich nach Finn um der aber verschwunden ist) S: Hey ich bin Santana J: Hey ich bin Jesse! M: Mike ! S: Seid ihr zusammen ? J: Nein noch nicht ! R: Jesse verschwinde ich liebe dich nicht ... J: Natürlich ... R: Ich meins ernst verschwinde jetzt ! J: Sei doch nicht so beleidigt Zuckerschnecke ! S: Rachel wir sehen uns wir gehen erst mal auf Zimmer ! R: Aber.... ( Mike & Santana sind verschwunden) J: Und ? R: Hau ab oder ich hol die Polizei ! J: Aber .... R: 10, 9, 8, J: Alles klar aber eins noch nicht jeder fliegt dir hinterher weil er dich liebt ! R: Hau ab ! ( Jesse verschwindet) Finns Sicht: Das darf doch nicht wahr sein ! Warum verarschen mich alle ? Erst küssen Rachel & ich uns und dann kommt ihr Freund und sieh ingnoriert mich einfach ! Dann fiel mir ein passendes Lied ein Jessies Girl ! Jessie is a friend. Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define thumb Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine And she's watching him with those eyes And she's loving him with that body I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like thatthumb I play along with the charade There doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her But the point is probably moot Cause she's watching him with those eyes And she's loving him with that body I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late at night thumb You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman Where can I find a woman like that And I'm looking in the mirror all the time, Wondering what she don't see in methumb I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love supposed to be Tell me, where can I find a woman like that! You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want I want Jessie's girl (ende) Omg ich hatte mich echt in sie verliebt und jetzt hatte sie einen Freund der auch mit im Hotel war wie könnte ich sie dazu bringen mit mir zusammen zukommen ?? Santanas Sicht: Immerhin hatten wir jetzt noch 1 Woche Zeit hier im Hotel und Mike und ich waren auch zusammen was wünschte ich mir mehr ?? Mikes Sicht: Sanny und ich sind zusammen .... Tina ... wer is das bitteschön ?? Sanny Sanny Sanny das tollste unsere beiden Zimmer liegen nebeneinander aber jetzt gehts erstmal an den Strand !!! Rachels Sicht: Was dachte sich Jesse denn nur ? Er kommt und macht alles kaputt ! Gerade jetzt und von Finn fehlt auch jede Spur was soll ich tun ? S: Rachel ? R: Sanny was soll ich tun ich liebe Finn aber Jesse kann erst übermorgen abfliegen.... S: Dann beeindrucke ihn heute Abend bei der Karaoke Bar? ! Es war also der Abend gekommen....ich stand auf der Bühne...ich hatte den perfekten Song...thumb|leftder Vorhang ging auf und die Melodie erklang....Ich sah Finn er saß einsam an der Bar.. ich begann zusingen dabei ging ich auf ihn zu... Loving you isn't the right thing to do How can I ever change things that I feel? If I could, maybe I'd give you my world How can I, when you won't take it from me? You can go your own way Go your own way You can call it another lonely day Another lonely day You can go your own way Go your own way Tell me why everything turned around? Packing up, shacking up, is all you wanna do If I could baby I'd give you my world Open up, everything's waiting for you Ooooh You can go your own way Go your own way You can call it another lonely day Another lonely day You can go your own way Go your own way Heeey You can go your own way Go your own way You can call it another lonely day Another lonely day You can go your own waythumb Go your own way You can call it another lonely day Ooooooohhhhh Oooooohhhhh Oooohhh You can go your own way You can go, you can go Oooh You can call it another lonely day Call it another lonely day Yeah You can go your own way Go your own way Ohne auch nur abzuwarten küsste ich ihn...er erwiederte..... F: Rachel Ich liebe dich ! Indem Moment merkte ich wie jemand ausholte und Finn schlug....Jesse !! Finn lies sich nichts bieten und war tausendmal stärker als Jesse....er verzog sich und nahm sich noch ein Taxi....ich hielt einen Eisbeutel an Finns Schläfe ! F: Rachel ? R: Ja Finn... F: DU hast mir nicht geantwortet... R: Was wollte er von mir ? F: Ich hab dir gerade gesagt das ich dich liebe was is mit dir ? R: Ich liebe dich auch Finn ! F: Das heißt du wärst an einer Beziehung interessiert ? Ich nickte....er griff mir galant unter die Knie und trug mich in Richtung Hotel ...vor dem Pool hielt er an...schmiss mich ins Wasser und sprang ebenfalls ins Wasser ! Gemeinsam tauchten wir unter Wasser und küssten uns...als wir auftauchten...lächelte uns der Manager entgegen.... M: Momentan ist der Pool geschlossen.... Wir kletterten aus dem Pool und liefen kichernd davon ♥ Gemeinsam gingen wir in sein Zimmer lagen uns auf ein Bett und kuschelten...er war so toll ♥ F: Rachel ?thumb R: Ja Finn ? F: Du bist die tollste Freundin der Welt ! R: Du bist der coolste & beste Freund den man sich wünschen kann ♥ 'Heimreise !!' Rachels Sicht: Wir hatten richtig coole Pläne geschmiedet und einen davon in die Tat umgesetzt ! In Lima würden wir eine WG gründen !!! Eine wo wir 4 drinne wohnen würden....ich war einerseits traurig das jetzt alles enden würde...aber hey...Ich würde in eine Wg ziehen mit Sanny, Mike & meinen Finn♥ thumbthumb|left Aus 4 Fremden sind 2 wunderbare Paare und unzertrennliche Freunde geworden !! Finns Sicht: Rachel und ich würden zusammenziehen !! In Lima in eine Wg gemeinsam mit Santana & Mike !! Das war total genial ! Und unsere Eltern haben auch nichts dagegen ! Neuer Lebensabschnitt mit der Liebe meines Lebens an der Seite !! Santanas Sicht: Wir alle mussten uns erstmal aneinander gewöhnen doch jetzt ist klar.....wir sind einfach eine tolle Clique !!! Auch wenn ich es nicht geglaubt hätte sind mir alle ans Herz gewachsen♥ Ich habe jetzt Mike ♥ Eine gute Freundin und Finn is auch ok ! Und als Clique wird es sicher spannender als alleine in einer Studentenbude ! Mikes Sicht: Ein letztes mal sah ich au dem Fenster...wir hoben ab....flogen zurück nach Lima...ich hiuelt Sannys Hand....sie lächelte mich an...es tat gut ihre Hand zu halten...es tat alles gut wenn sie bei mir war....und nun würden wir in einer Wg leben zusammen !!! Das war echt toll !! Ich hörte das Signal bitte anschnallen.....wir landeten....nun waren wir wieer daheim...bereit für unser neues Leben....eins wusste ich....keiner von uns würde diesen Sommer je vergessen !! Es war der tollste Sommer den ich je erlebt hatte.....Sanny lächelte mich an....thumb S: Bereit für unser neues leben ? M: Jap ! Wir gingen gemeinsam auf die Wohnung zu sie war riesig und toll ! F: Das ist echt toll ! R: Bist du verrückt ?? Das is wahnsinn ! thumb|leftGemeinsam stießen wir an ! M: Auf unseren Neubeginn ! S: Auf unsere Zukunft ! R: Auf unsere Freundschaft ! F: Auf die Liebe ! Wir feierten noch lange .....dann legten wir uns schlafen....ich werde keinen vergessen...sie waren für mich wie eine Familie ! 'Unsere Zukunft!' Rachels Sicht: Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben.....ich hab eine eigene Familie....Finn, Ich und unsere gemeinsame Tochter.....wir wohnen in einem großen Haus...neben an wohnen Mike & Sanny.......ich arbeite als Hausfrau & am Broadway ! Und Finn mein Schatz ...er hat umgeschult.....nun ist er ein total toller Schauspieler.....ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll ! Ich bin glücklich.....wunschlos glücklich....ich weiß nicht was uns die Zukunft bringen wird....doch ich weiß das Finn & Ich stark sind und jedes Hindernis überwinden werden...ich bin so froh das ich Sanny, Mike und Finn kennengelernt habe.....und nicht nur super Freunde, sondern auch einen Mann gefunden habe der mich liebt ♥thumb Finns Sicht: Ich brachte Lia...meithumb|left|Lia Hudson Googlene kleine Tochter ins Bett.....ich konnte es kaum Glauben....ich war jetzt selbst ein Vater...sie lächelte mich an....Kinder Lächeln waren echt toll ! Ich sang ihr leise I´ll stand by you vor.......sie schlief ein....leise schloss ich die Tür..... R: Na Schatz ? F: Pssst sie schläft ! Leise schmiegte ich mich an Rachel.... R: Jojo & Lia scheinen sich genauso gut zu verstehen wie wir ! F: Ja es ist echt schön ! R: Ich liebe dich ! Sie gab mir einen Kuss......sie war echt die Frau meines Lebens.....und das würde sie auch immer bleiben ♥ Mikes Sicht: thumb|leftIch kam grade aus meinen Tanzstudio......ich hatte nun ein eigenes...ich leitete es gemeinsam mit meiner Frau Santana...ich war so froh das ich sie hatte .... ich konnte es immer noch kaum glauben das wir jetzt schon 3 Jahre verheiratet sind, eine gemeinsame Tochter haben...unsere kleine Prinzessin Jojo ♥ Ich war so stolz auf sie ♥ Ich beobachtete Jojo sie war so süß .... sie versuchte grade Seifenblasen hinzubekommen...und hatte dieses Strahlende lächeln im Gesicht !! Das hatte sie von Sanny !! Ich öffntete thumbdie Tür.....Santana kam auf mich zu und gab mir einen Kuss ! S: Ich hab dich vermisst ! M: Ich dich auch ! S: Du bleibst immer in meinem Herzen Schatz ! M: Du in meinen auch ! Das Leben lief einfach Perfekt...momentan....doch wenn eine Krise kommen sollte...wusste ich....Sanny und ich könnten allles gemeinsam überwinden !! Wir waren halt Seelenverwandte! thumb|left|Jojo Chang GoogleJ: Daddy !!! Sie umarmte mich ! Babys waren also schon was süßes....besonders Jojo ! M: Jojo nicht so schnell ! Ich beugte mich runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn ! J: Können w--wiiir jetzt zu den H-U-D S-O-N-S ! S: Bleib ruhig süße ! J: Ich möchte mit Lia spielen sie is doch meine Fre....Freundin ! M: Wir sollten jetzt los ! S: Jep nicht das die Grill Party ohne uns steigt... Wir nahmen Jojo beim gehen in die Mitte & klingelten bei Hudson ! Santanas Sicht: thumbRachel öffntete uns die Tür....sie sah gut aus...wie immer ! Lia ging auf Jojo zu und umarmte sie ! L: Jojo ! J: Lia ! Wir traten in das Haus ein.....Finn bereitete bereits das Barbeque zu....er war ein Meister dadrin ! Lia zupfte an meinen Kleid.... L: San...San...Sanny ! Sie war total aufgeregt ! S: Ja ? L: Kannst du...den Luftballon aufblasen ? Mir tropfte eine Träne auf mein Kleid...schnell wischte ich sie weg....ich weinte nicht aus Trauer sondern weil ich absolut glücklich war ! Ich gab Lia den Ballon ...sie lief zusammen mit Jojo im Garten herum....Ich war Mutter....Patentante ...verheiratet.....und hatte eine tolle Karriere !! thumb|leftR: Wie gehts dir ? S: Supi mit euch ist es immer am schönsten ! R: Das freut mich...du bist einfach meine Beste Freundin Sanny ! S: Du auch meine ! Wir umarmten uns .... M: Lia & Jojo sehen das anscheinend genauso die beiden sind unzertrennlich ! F: Genau....wir sind wie eine Familie Wir stießen an und aßen .... der Abend war wieder einmal toll ! Das lag nicht nur an dem Guten Essen und der guten Stimmung....es lag daran das wir etwas gemeinsam Unternahmen...das wir mit unseren Freunden zusammen waren ! Ich wusste eins auf jedenfall! Wir waren Beste Freunde für immer & Ewig ! thumb|left|Miketana Google thumb|Finchel Google Happy End !!!! Ende ♥ Hoffe die FF hat allen gefallen !!! Freue mich über jedes Kommi :) Hab euch alle lieb :) Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama